A Meal Best Served For Three
by Alzbeta Batoriova
Summary: A buddy does something nice for two of his dear friends. SeijixNasutei and guest starring...?


"A Meal Best Served for Three"

By: Seinasu

Disclaimer: _Yoroiden-Samurai Troopers_ is copyright © Sunrise and all others associated with legal rights.

* * *

Shuu Rei Fan wiped his wet hands dry using the kitchen cloth. He was tired, but never the less happy with his results. Sitting just a few feet away at the end of a long table was his latest masterpiece: a Guangdong Cuisine that consisted of Chrysanthemum fish, roast suckling pig, and steamed white rice. He thought about adding the braised snake porridge, but at the last minute he decided that it would've been too exotic for _their_ taste.

He soon heard the front door open. Moments later, Date Seiji and Nasutei Yagyuu walked into the room and were dumbfounded by what they stumbled upon.

"Ta-da!" Shuu exclaimed as he stepped aside and allowed clear visibility of his dishes. "Hope you enjoy your romantic dinner for two!"

Nasutei's hands flew up to her gaping mouth while Seiji could only stand there in awe. The delicious smell of roast meat lingered in the air as the sautéed dishes were elegantly displayed on the table, almost as if they were going to be judged by professional chefs. The foods were delicately chopped, sliced, and carved with such precise care. Chopsticks and silver utensils were placed next to two plates, accompanied with two glasses filled with ice, and a pitcher of ice water beside them. In the middle of all of this were two candle sticks with small flames flickering quietly.

"Shuu," Nasutei whispered as she turned and looked over at one of the warriors she considered family. "How? When? You did all of this by yourself?"

Shuu placed a hand behind his head and chuckled. "I know I relied on you and sometimes Shin to help prepare meals, but just because I grew up in the family business doesn't mean I'd forgotten how to fix good food!"

Shuu lowered his hand and used his fingers to count. "Let's see... It took about… oh, maybe six hours? I had to plan it out carefully so you didn't come home and catch me here."

"What's the occasion?" Seiji asked as he stared over at his fellow Samurai Trooper.

Shuu snorted as he placed his hands on his hips, the dish towel slung over one of his shoulders. "If you honestly have to know," he began with a mischievous twinkle in his dark blue eyes, "it's because it only took you guys long enough to become a couple!"

Seiji cleared his throat and glanced over at Nasutei, whose hands were still covering her mouth. Her turquoise eyes met his lavender gaze. Both of them then looked over at Shuu, who was motioning them to sit down.

"C'mon now, it's gonna get cold if you just stand there," he said as he pulled a chair. "Nasutei, over here. Seiji will be right beside you."

Like a pair of ghosts, the couple floated over to the table. Shuu helped Nasutei get seated while Seiji pulled out his own chair and took a seat. Once they were settled, Shuu started serving them their delicious smelling food.

"I can't believe you went through all of this just for us!" Nasutei gushed as she almost drooled over the exquisite Chinese dish that sat on her plate.

"You really shouldn't have," Seiji suggested as Shuu started placing his food on top of his plate.

"Nonsense!" Shuu objected as he put the rest of the food on the table. "Do you realize how painful it was to watch you guys slowly reach out for one another?" He placed a hand over the side of his head and sighed. "If you hadn't admitted your feelings for each other sooner, we were going to intervene somehow."

"You were going to _what?" _Seiji asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nasutei giggled. "Was it that obvious?"

Shuu folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the table. "Not really," he divulged thoughtfully. "But you two have such great poker faces. It was only through careful observations that we noticed a little _something-something_ going on. And as friends, we knew we were going to have to step in. It was almost too painful to watch!"

"We get it, Shuu," Seiji remarked with a faint twinge of irritation laced in his otherwise calm tone of voice. But Shuu wasn't going to let the matter drop so easily.

"I'm serious! It was like watching a chicken run around with its head chopped off... Except the body kept running and running around, the poor thing suffering without its head--!"

"Okay, Shuu, I'd like to eat this before I get uncomfortable," Nasutei interrupted with a lighthearted laugh. "But please, won't you join us?"

Shuu was taken aback by her offer. He shook his head and brought his weight off the table. "No, I can't!" he balked. "This is for the two of you! It's supposed to be romantic!"

"But this is a great portion, even for just the two of us," Seiji said as he lifted his chopsticks up off the table. "I think Nasutei has the right idea."

"But..." Shuu's voice trailed off as Nasutei leaned over to the empty chair next to her. She pulled it out from under the table and gestured for him to sit down. "Well..."

"A chef has to make sure his food tastes good," Nasutei offered cheerfully.

Shuu beamed. "Ha! I know that! I _did_ taste a little sample from each piece to make sure they tasted fine... and... well..." He tapped his foot on the floor for a few moments before he threw his hands up in the air in defeat. "Okay, you win! Hang on!"

He turned around and retreated into the kitchen. A few minutes later he re-emerged without the dish cloth over his shoulder, and his hands washed and dried. He went to the chair that Nasutei was still holding out for him. He thanked her as he sat down, and Nasutei sat back into her chair.

"This is going to be a little strange," Shuu said as he rubbed his hands together. "It was meant for the two of you, but I can't say no to good food."

"Will this mean you will take over the cooking duties for our get-togethers?" Seiji asked as he poured himself and Nasutei some water.

"Heh, heh, yeah right. Do you know how long this took me to plan out _and_ prepare? I know my cooking's pretty top-notch, but guys like Nasutei and Shin can probably cook much more quickly than I can."

Nasutei placed a hand on Shuu's shoulder as he began serving himself. "Then how about this?" she began to suggest. "For the winter holidays why not cook us something really delicious like this? It will be a wonderful surprise for everyone. Shin and I can offer our services to you if you'd like."

Shuu paused momentarily and looked up at the ceiling. Seconds later he turned his gaze back to Nasutei and nodded. "You got yourself a deal!"

"Great!" Nasutei clasped her hands together and said, "Thank you, Shuu. For everything you've done for us."

She leaned over and planted a kiss on one of his cheeks. Shuu sat back in his seat and blushed; he couldn't help but smirk in response. Beside Nasutei, Seiji offered him a serene smile.

The young woman lifted her glass into the air and announced, "Cheers!"

She was quickly joined by two other glasses.

* * *

THE END

* * *


End file.
